


Hantée Forest

by 12_Author_Dex_Bell



Series: Hantée Forest [1]
Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Affairs, Crimes & Criminals, Demons, Drama, Elves, Evil, Fairies, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fiction, Kingdoms, Kings & Queens, Knights - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, Love, Magic, Magic-Users, Multi, Mystery, Nature, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Pirates, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Strong Female Characters, Traitor, Urban Fantasy, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12_Author_Dex_Bell/pseuds/12_Author_Dex_Bell
Summary: The Hantée Forest is a very mysterious, dark, scary place to many people. Legends have said that once you go in, the monsters hidden within make sure you are never seen again. What happens when things begin to shift in the world, in nature, that brings a group of people together, bringing them deep into the forest; where they become lost with what looks to be no way out?  Anything could happen in this forest, set inside the deep, dark, cold woods that nobody dares to enter.Hi! Dex here I hope that caught your attention! If you do find it attention grabbing I hope you keep reading and please tell me what you think! Have an amazing day!
Series: Hantée Forest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153046





	1. Before You Start Reading!

Hi! My name is Dex Bell and I am the writer of Hantée Forest (Haunted Forest in french). So in the first ten chapters it is kind of jumbled together. every two chapters it will jump to a new village where you will meet new characters. This is so you, the reader, can get to the know all of the character separately instead of all of them together at once. But if this is not the kind of writing you like because of the jumping feel free to go to chapter eleven!

The characters you will be reading about are the following

Chapters introduced 1-2

(Prince) Orion- 17

(Princess) Nova- 17

(Knight) Kennedy- 19

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapters introduced 3-4

(Elf) Kai-16

(Elf) Elias-18

(Elf)Bee-16

(Elf) Posie-15

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapters introuced 5-6

(Queen) Scarlett- 28

(Princess) Holly- 10

(Prince) Ivan- 10

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapters introduced 7-8

(Queen) Fawn- 16

(Magic User) Uri- 17

(Pirate) Sky- 18 (19)

(Fairy) Fae- Immortal

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapters introduced 9-10

(Criminal) Oscar- 20

(Wolf boy) Lonnie- 18

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In chapter 11 the characters are all brought together, so there will be no more jumping around. If you have read this far and want to continue to read. Thank you, my work means a lot to me and you all reading it means a lot more. I hope you all have a great day today, tomorrow, and any other day! Chao!


	2. Chapter One

~ Seventeen years ago in the village of Ryre, Queen Lily gave birth to twins; Orion and Nova. In Ryre you are not supposed to have twins, this rule was set by King Al's great grandfather. Twins are said to be evil, so the king and queen decided to hide the children's ages from the people of Ryre. King Al and Queen Lily have six children together. There is Aria who is twenty-six, Clara who is twenty-three, Bexley who is eighteen, the twins are seventeen, then the youngest Sage, she is six years old. ~

Nova's P.O.V

"Come on Orion! We have to run faster!" Orion and I try not to make a sound as we run down our carpeted halls. Orion is huffing and puffing behind me already out of breath, I laugh at him; a burst of energy inside of me. I keep running before turning a sharp corner bumping right into Kennedy our guard/knight. Orion stops hunched over his hands on his knees. "I...told...you we were...gonna get caught...Dove" He pants as he speaks. I look up at Kennedy, their wearing their helmet again, I have never seen what they look like only their eyes. 

A soft grayish blue. They look down at me and I can tell that it is a glare. I cross my arms and let out a soft huff and pout. I had the bright idea of running from our studies, but Kennedy is a sneaky one. "I don't want to study todayyyyy" I whine in a way that I know its annoying. Orion rolls his eyes at me finally catching his breath. "Dove, we have to study..there is no other way we can learn..." I turn around fast and look into his eyes, its like looking into a mirror except Orion has much shorter hair than I do. 

His bright green eyes catch the sun, he is giving me that look, that look that makes me do what we are supposed to. He keeps calling me that nickname he gave me years ago. He just knows how to get me under his control, but not this time I am putting my foot down. I want to go outside and he nor Kennedy are going to stop me. I make a break for it towards our room, they try to chase after me but I make it there before them and lock myself inside. 

"Ha! Let's see you get me to study now!" I yell out to them, I then change into a different pare of clothes to look less proper. Less like a preppy princess, then get into my secret tunnel I made in my closet. This secret tunnel leads to outside of the gates, I don't know who made it but I thank them every time I sneak out. I get to the end and look around making sure that the guards are not patrolling, I then put something on my head to sort of hide my hair. 

My hair is what everyone notices, it is what tells people I am royalty. My family is the only ones that have as Raven as hair as we do, no one else in the small village of Ryre have it. So when I leave I have to make sure it is hidden. I do not like special treatment, nor will I ever. I get out of my tunnel and cover it back up so it is not seen, then make my way into the village. People wave at me as I walk by, they smile such sweet smiles, some offer me different things they are selling. Kids run around happily playing games without a care in the world. I wish I was able to grow up like this, it seems much more fit.

"Good afternoon Rehan!" I smile and wave to a teenage guy, he looks to be my sisters Bexely's age. Rehan is a taller guy, his hair is blonde and curly. He smiles and waves, he works at a little flower stand and just gave a flower to a very beautiful woman. I walk up to him my hands folded together behind me. "Well hello Dove" His voice is smooth and deep, when we first met I told him to call me Dove though he knows I am the princess. Rehan is the only one I trust not to treat me differently and to not tell anyone else. "How has your day been? Any new merchants?" 

Rehan points across from us showing a new stand that nobody is at currently. "That is a new cart, but I only saw the woman once, I believe it may be jewelry" My eyes brighten at the word jewelry and I walk to the cart to check it out. A woman pops up almost giving me a heart attack, I jump back and laugh. "My goodness! You scared me!" The woman laughs and smiles kindly. "Oh dear I apologize I did not mean to startle you so much" 

She has an accent, so obviously not from around here, she has tan skin with few freckles, her eyes a golden brown. She wears a beautiful lilac dress. "That is alright, I have just never seen this cart here before so I wanted to see what you may be selling. I also see you must not be from around here" I chuckle softly and the woman nods. "You are correct, hello I am Odette, I am from the village Selsmire" Selsmire, I have never been there but I know it is not very far. I stick my hand out to shake hers, she happily takes it and shakes it gently. "Its very nice to meet you Odette, I'm Dove" Odette smiles more at my name err...nickname. "It is very nice to meet you as well Dove." I nod and look at her cart, it has beautiful carvings on the sides. "So what are you selling?" Her eyes brighten and she picks up a small box setting it on the cart, she opens it showing some beautiful rings and bracelets. 

"Wow these are beautiful! Are these real silver!?" Odette chuckles at my sudden excitement. "Yes indeed it is, my father helped me make them, and my friend Fawn really helped with it as well, she got me the supplies and jewels, pick whatever you'd like on the house for being so kind on my first day, but only one I do need to make a profit" She giggles and starts unpacking other boxes as I look. I lift up a beautiful sunflower ring and put it on, it fits perfectly. While she is not looking I get golden coins out of a small bag on my hip and set them on her cart. I know she said it was on the house but I would rather pay. "Thank you Odette, I am very sure many people will be coming to buy your beautiful merchandise!" 

I walk back to Rehan, he smiles down at me softly and hands me a flower crown made of daisy's and sunflowers . "Rehan you didn't have to" I feel my face heat up a bit, I touch the petals softly they are soft to the touch. "Well I wanted to, and don't you dare pay me again I am not giving it to you because you are a princess, I'm doing it because you are my friend" He smiles sweetly and I smile back. "Well thank you...It is very beautiful..." He leans in closer, fixing it. I let him, we are only inches apart. The big clock chimes four o'clock and I jump. "Oh shoot I need to get back home! I am sorry we didn't get to talk more today, I promise I will try to get out tomorrow!" I start off towards my tunnel quickly making sure my flower crown doesn't fall. Rehan waves smiling cutely.

I make it into my tunnel unnoticed and back into my room. "Ahem." I jump and look behind me. "Orion! H-how-" He cuts me off by pointing to the door, it is busted open by Kennedy. Kennedy stands there arms crossed. I sigh and set the flower crown on my dresser. "I just wanted to go into town..." I take the cloth off my head letting my long Raven hair down. Kennedy and Orion both let out a sigh. I pick up my dress that I was wearing before. "May you two both leave please so I can get dressed, I promise I am not sneaking out..and please do not tell mother or father..I promise I will catch up on my studies" Orion gets up and walks passed Nova. "We wont tell but you better catch up or we will." He walks up and the door closes, I mock him under my breath and get redressed. 

Man what a day it has been, I guess I should go to the library before dinner. I set the flower crown on my head and open my door. Orion smiles happy to see I didn't sneak again. "To the library!" He runs off and I chuckle at him, he really is sweet he is just too into the books. I follow him and we get to studying until dinner time. I try not to fall asleep while learning of the different villages around us, the dinner bell wakes me and I jump up. "Yes! no more studying!" I run to the dining room and almost run into my sister Bexley, she has our youngest sister Sage on her shoulders. "Dove Dove!!" Sage yells and giggles, Bex turns and looks at me with a bright smile. "Snuck out again did ya?" I put my finger to my lips and wink. 

We all walk to the dining room and sit down to eat, our parents at the head of the table kind smiles on their faces. Orion sits by me on my left side, Bex on my right. They are the ones I am closest to in this family. We all begin to eat and share about our day, I lie and say I was studying almost all day and that I had Kennedy get me the flowers for my crown. I have gotten very good at lying so now they just believe me, or they just do not care. The dinner goes on, our father telling stories. A yellow petal falls from my crown onto my plate, all I can think of now is Rehan and Odette. I WILL see them tomorrow if it is the last thing I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Authors Note- Helllllooo!! This was a very long chapter, well longer than my chapters usually are at least! I really am enjoying writing this so far, and I hope you are enjoying reading it, though it may be a bit jumbled I apologize if it is! I cant wait to write the next chapter and please tell me what you think! I hope you have a wonderful day today, tomorrow, and any other day, bye bye!}


	3. Chapter Two

~Magic in Ryre is not hidden nor is it uncommon. There is always a festival for magic users to come out and show their tricks, it happens every two years. There are always rules, no dark magic, and no using it on people unless asked. It is a beautiful festival but it is only at night, it starts at eight and ends at three in the morning.~

Orion's P.O.V

"Water Magic is a versatile Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and Elemental Magic that allows the user the ability to create and manipulate water. Isn't that cool Nova!?" I look up from the magic book I found in the library. Magic has always been so interesting to me though I have never been allowed to try and mess with it because I am a Prince. I look at Nova, she is looking out the windows out at the town, the people are setting things up for the festival tonight. She sighs, I know how she feels I want to go out there and help and see all the magic that happens. 

Nova looks up at me. "Oh, ah sorry Ori...I spaced out we were talking about magic right??" I nod and close the book. "Water magic to be specific..I wish I could learn magic" I mutter softly. "Then why don't you??" Nova gets up putting our books up, she seemed serious. I look up at her confused, like she lost her mind. "I can't you know that mom and dad wouldn't allow it." She snickers and turns around to look at me. "Ori. I do things they don't allow on the daily." I look down just thinking to myself. She was right, for once. She never gets in trouble, she hardly ever gets caught. So maybe I could start learning! 

Kennedy walks into the room, their helmet on again. I look at them waiting to see what they need. They hold out Daisy's to Nova and she happily thanks them. "Thank you so much Kennedy! They are beautiful!" I can tell that how Kennedy's eyes changed that they are smiling underneath that stupid helmet. Kennedy does not talk much I have only heard them talk once before to my father. There is something about them, the other guards and knights do not wear their helmets as much as them. 

Nova runs to our room to put the Daisy's with her other flowers. I stand up closing my book. "Kennedy, I would like to go to the festival tonight. I would like you to accompany my sister and I and not say anything to our parents, is that alight?" Kennedy only nods in response. this irks me, I want to know what they are hiding. I get out a few magic type books I haven't read yet, Nova walks back in and sits back in her chair. "Dove can you go into town and see if there are some clothes you can get for us to wear to the festival tonight?" A joyful aura fills the room the sun seems to shine into the room more vibrantly. 

"Absolutely Ori! is there a specific color you would like to be wearing or?" I shake my head. "Any color is fine, and maybe a hat to hide my hair like you do yours?" She nods a bunch a bright smile on her face. "I will head to town right now to find some stuff!" She runs to our room and closes the door so she can get dressed in her town clothes and leave. I look up at Kennedy as they stare out the window. "Kennedy, how about you change when you come into town with us? You are always wearing your gear, if you wear it there they will recognize us."

Kennedy looks at me quick, eyes are wide and seem to be worried. I get up and close the door to the library and the curtains. I stand right in front of Kennedy. They are much taller than I am, they have been for years. I cross my arms and keep my eyes glued to theirs. "Take off our helmet Kennedy." Kennedy stays in place eyes look away. "Kennedy...its an order..." Their eyes close and they raise their hands to their helmet taking it off slowly. 

The helmet hits the floor and my eyes widen. "Kennedy..." 

Nova's P.O.V

I make it out of my tunnel unnoticed again, to be honest this is getting too easy. I walk slowly into town, it is only six so we have some time. I say hello to the normal people I see and look at all the decorations that are being set up. Rehan runs up to me a smile on his face. "Dove! I was afraid you got trapped inside today!" I giggle and shake my head. "I promised you I would get out to you today silly" He picks me up and spins me around I laugh and hold onto him. "Doesn't the village look beautiful!?" He gets so excited round this time, I actually met him at this same festival four years ago. 

"It really does Re, it looks more beautiful every time its around" I giggle and he sets me down. He mutters something quietly but I don't hear it. "Ah I have to get some clothes and a hat, for my brother, he is actually coming to the village with me tonight!" Rehan's eyes widen. "Whoa that's big, do you need some help??" I nod and go into one of the small clothing shops. "Yes please I am not one to know what a male might like, he said any color but I'm sure he wouldn't like pink or purple"

Rehan laughs and nods in agreement. "Well what color does he normally wear?" I think back to what he was wearing today and the days before. "I believe a dark blue, he seems very fond of it." We begin looking around and I pick out a grey hat to hide his hair. Rehan picks out a dark blue shirt, black pants and black suspenders. Now I would like a new outfit so I begin to look for some things. I myself am very fond of the colors yellow and white. I am thinking of wearing my flower crown as well. I pick out a light yellow and white dress that I found.

I catch Rehan looking at me so I turn and look back at him."Yess?" He shakes his head and looks away. "Nothing, just...I think that dress will look great on you, I...cant wait to see it tonight." His cheeks look a bit red. I pay for the clothing and fold them neatly. "Thank you Rehan" My cheeks are a bit red as well I can feel the heat. I walk out and he follows close. "Well I have a little while longer to kill, so what would you like to do?" Rehan shrugs a little bit we walk back to his flower cart, there is a woman there wearing all black her hair has a shine of purple. 

"Good evening ma'am how may I help you today?" Rehan talks smoothly and more professional. The woman was looking at the dark red roses. She looks up at Rehan, she is very beautiful. Her eyes are sky blue, as soon as they meet his, his cheeks light up a bright red. An odd feeling hits me when I see this. The woman speaks up her voice his soft and very sweet. "Oh these roses are gorgeous, I have never seen roses as beautiful as these ones...how much?" Rehan stutters on his words, I have been coming here for so long I know exactly how much. "They are Three silvers" 

The woman nods and gets into her bag but before she can pull out the coins Rehan cuts her off . "B-but you can have them for free! H-how many would you like??" I get this feeling more. I don't know what it is but it is getting worse. She smiles and waves her hand. "Nonsense dear I can pay, three please." Rehan gets three and cuts the thorns off, the woman sets the coins down and takes the flowers. "Thank you dear...maybe I will see you later" She winks and walks off. "wow..." Rehan says softly and quietly. I look down and clear my throat. This makes him snap out of it and look at me. "Oh Dove! I'm sorry I forgot you were here!" Why did him saying that hurt? I put on a smile and look up at him. "Oh no no its ok, I am going to head back home...see you tonight..." I walk off to my tunnel making sure not to get the clothes dirty. I...feel like I want to cry...why?

Orion's P.O.V

I hear the secret door shut and look up from my book. "Hey Nova welcome back!" Her bright smile shines in the room. "Hey Ori! I got the clothes! Dark blue, black, and gray ok??" Ah thank goodness she didn't get pink or purple I feel I may have rather be dead then wear those god awful colors. "They are perfect, thank you" I smile and look at her. She is smiling but it is not her normal smile, something is wrong. "Whats wrong??" She sets the clothes down looking at the flower crown. "I'm not sure..." She is quiet, she is never quiet. 

I get up and walk up to her. "Dove...what happened..you are upset" She looks up at me confused. "Upset? No no Ori, I'm not upset..I don't get upset" She smiles again and chuckles "Now go get dressed Mother and Father are sure enough asleep by now" I nod and takes the clothes, I walk out closing the door behind me, I walk to the library. "Kennedy??" I set the clothes down, Kennedy walk out from behind the shelves, wearing normal clothes. "Hm?" They do not look up from the book. "Let's make tonight amazing for Nova..." They nod and walk away. I pick my clothes back up and go to the bathroom to get dressed. 

~Eight O'clock~

Orion's P.O.V

"Hey Dove?" I fix my hat standing in the middle of the hallway, the shirt is a little tight on me but it covers me so I'm fin with it. The hat covers my hair very well only a little sticks out but not so much to worry about. Nova comes out of our room wearing a longer light yellow and why dress, its not the normal corset dresses she is made to wear. she is holding a flower crown just looking at it. I walk up to her and take it from her grasp gently, I set it neatly on her head. "Whoever hurt you...don't let it get to you this bad, lets have a fun night, this only comes around every two years." She nods and gives me a smile, I can tell this smile is real. "Thank you Ori..." I smile back to her. "Hey I sent Kennedy there already so are you ready to go?" Nova takes a deep breath then heads into our room. "As ready as I will ever be! Let's go!" She jumps into the secret tunnel and I go after her. We get out and make our way to the festival, its already getting dark out.

The lights in the village shine brightly we can hear the music playing not too loud but loud enough for us to hear. Nova and I walk into the village her smile brightens even more as she looks around. Her friend Odette drags her away and I just walk around. People are dancing, some getting cool snacks, and others watching the magic. I stop and watch as a girl with sky blue eyes and purple hair turns red roses into Ravens. It was beautiful, the crowd claps and she takes a bow. Not the kind of magic I was expecting but still cool. "That was cool but more like magic you see at a child's party, ya know?" A males voice says beside me. 

I look over to see a guy, he looks to be a bit younger but not too much younger than me. I smile softly. "Yeah, I would like to see some magic magic...I want to learn it myself" The male smiles at me and sticks out his hand to shake mine, I can tell he isn't from around here, and his ears are pointed which means he must be from the elf village Azgul. I shake his hand. "I'm Orion" "Kai..its nice to meet you Orion, uhm this may be forward but would you like to..uhm maybe dance??" My cheeks all of the sudden feel warm and before I know it we are walking to where others are dancing. We dance together and it feels as if there is no one else around.

Nova's P.O.V

Odette had pulled me away in a hurry to show me some guy that was doing crystal magic. After a while she was asked to dance. I would go back to Orion but he is dancing with an elf boy, its a cute scene and I can tell Ori is blushing like crazy. I would ask Rehan to dance but he is talking to the magician girl from earlier today. I sigh and slide down the side of his cart sitting on the ground. I take off the flower crown off looking at it. 

I feel a tear run down my cheek, I try to wipe it away but more just come down. I..I have feeling for him, I didn't notice it before but now I do. I knew he didn't feel the same about me but I didn't expect it to hurt this much. hours pass, I have wandered around. I have gotten snacks and talked to people. I have even taken notes for Orion about the magic I have seen. I feel a tap on my shoulder which makes me turn around. 

A woman with very short, undercut, brown hair, grayish blue eyes. She smiles at me, she isn't wearing a dress, she is actually wearing a long sleeved white shirt, the sleeves rolled up; Black pants and boots. Her smile seems to light up the entire place, freckles go across her nose. "Hello Madam, what are you doing here alone?" I snap back to reality realizing I was staring and blushing, which makes me blush more. "O-Oh well my brother is over there dancing and talking with someone and my friend is doing the same..so.." I look down my flower crown still in my hands, I haven't put it back on but I can't seem to just leave it. "Well...would you like to dance?" I look up at the woman a bit shocked. "I-I don't know your name, and you don't know mine" She chuckles and takes my hand heading to the crowd of dancing people. 

Her hand is soft, it holds onto mine with a gentle grip. I lay the flower crown down and find myself following her. "Well Dove...my name is Kennedy.." She smiles a cute smile and spins me. I smile brightly and look up at her with wide eyes, this couldn't be. I look into her eyes and gasp softly. Kennedy..my guard. I didn't know...she was a she for one and two I didn't know she was so beautiful. She pulls me from my thoughts by pulling me close, everyone is starting to slow dance, so we begin to as well. I lay my head on her shoulder and close my eyes my smile stays and her embrace seems to tighten just a bit. I stay with her the rest of the festival. It was the best night of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Authors Note! This was a longer chapter but I couldn't help it I just had so much to say!! And hey what do you think of my little twist with Kennedy??? I hope that this book is enjoyable so far! I know its a lot so I hope you aren't getting bored already...Now I hope you all have an amazing day today, tomorrow, and every other day!!}


	4. Chapter Three

~The village of Azgul, it is a small village. One that is not well looked upon. It is an elf village filled with many magic users. It is a beautiful village, filled with many wonderful people. Azgul village is ruled over by King Isaxx and Queen Nala.~

Kai's P.O.V

*BAM* I cough and try clearing the smoke out of the room. Another potion fail, that is the twentieth one this week I swear. I clean up the mess and sigh. "So, not alligator tongue, got it." I walk back to my desk marking it off of a list I have. There is a loud bang on my door. "KAAAIIII" I instantly tense up and mutter under my breath then turn around lifting my goggles up, black around my eyes from the explosion. "Elias! Hello! Do you need something?"

Elias, a tall strong fellow. He works in our weapon shop and has been voted the 'town stud'. I find this funny because if you knew him like I do you wouldn't find him so attractive. "I just wanted to know how the festival went!" I raise my eyebrow and try not to laugh. "Elias, the festival was a couple of weeks ago" I put my ingredients away and lock u the potions. "I know that, but I have been gone and didn't have to ask you. Did you see any cool magic? Learn anything new??" I smile remembering the night of the festival. "The magic was ok, not as good this year..." My smile stays.

"You met someone!" He says this loudly and with a lot of excitement. I turn and put my finger to my lips telling him to shush. "And what if I did??" I set my hands on my hips with a huff. Elias smirks and leans on my doorway; he crosses his arms. "It wasn't a girl was it Kai" My face heats up and my heart begins to beat fast. 

"What was his name?" I look at the ground trying to get the words out. I stutter. "H-His u-um..his n-name...is O-Ori-Orion.." Elias's eyes widen and he almost falls out of shock. I look back up at him confused. "Like PRINCE Orion!?" I try to think back to festival night then look back at Elias. "No no it couldn't be, his hair..well I didn't see his hair but I'm sure it's not raven black.."

Elias sit back back up right and runs his fingers through his hair while he sighs. "Plus! Prince Orion has to be married to a girl! Why would he dance with a man!?" Elias looks right at me, he chuckles softly. "Well first of all Kai, you are a sixteen year old, five foot six, pastel blue, pale white freckled elf twink boy, not exactly a man." I pout as he laughs. 

"Also, you never know he could like men, maybe he doesn't want to marry a woman" Elias Shrugs and messes with an empty potion bottle. I shake my head and start sweeping my shop. "Whoa!" A potion bottle falls and breaks. "Kai! What if he marries you!? You could be like, the king man!" 

I look at the broken glass and make a sad face. "Eliasss you broke my glass..." Elias doesn't pay attention to it and continues with Prince Orion. "Seriously Kai! You could be the king of Ryre!" At this point I am just a bit aggravated. "Dammit Elias! It wasn't him! He isn't gay! It wasn't anyone ok!? Just someone playing with me!" I storm off and slam the door behind me. It couldn't have been Prince Orion, and nobody would willingly dance with me. Even though I asked to dance with him. Did I pressure him?

Elias's P.O.V

After Kai slams the door I sigh instantly feeling bad and begin finishing the cleaning he was doing. I don't mean to get him like that, but I can't help but think of the what ifs. After I finish cleaning I decide to write a small note with materials I find nearby then slide it under the door. After sliding it under the door I walk out and walk down the cobble road. 

I see Bee and run up to her lifting her up and smiling brightly. She is so small it's like I could fit her in my hand. Her shoulder length pastel purple hair flows as the wind hits her. She smiles brightly her beautiful pink eyes shinning. "Hello my beautiful buzzing bumble bee! I'm back home!" She laughs and I set her down.

"Really?? I thought you were a ghost picking me up!" She says very sarcastically. I laugh and shake my head. "So much sass in such a little body." She gasps and pretends to be offended. I smile and walk with her into her store. "Kai is pissed at me.." I mess with some of her medicine bottles looking at the squiggly writing telling what it is. "What did you do this time??" She gives me a look that shows she is disappointed yet not surprised. 

She says 'this time' because I often piss Kai off. "We...were talking about this guy he met at the festival...and I think it's Prince Orion.." Bee sets her hands on her hips. "Elias. How many times have I told you not to push him." I sigh, I know I was in the wrong but I cant help it. "I know..I'm sorry..I tried telling him sorry too" I pull her chair up and sit in it, she sits on her couch. "And you also should know that it will take him a couple hours to pull himself together." 

I lean back looking out the pink stained glass window at Kai's store. "Yeah I know...I feel bad, but wouldn't it be cool if it was Prince Orion??" Bee nods putting her glasses on. "Yes it would be, but there is no proof that this said Orion is the Prince Orion." Bee is right. I know she is right but I mean Kai should at least think about it. Not many people are named Orion. Well that I know of; everyone knows that it is a very unique name. 

"Then lets get some proof." I smile and look at Bee. She looks me dead in the eyes, the sun shines off her glasses. "What?" I stand up and start pacing. "Think about it Bee! We could try to get proof! Proof that it IS Prince Orion!" Bee just stares at me as if I am crazy. I reaches out and take her hands pulling her up to her feet. "Come on Bee! Let's do this!" She looks up at me hesitant. "I don't know Elias...that sounds risky..." I raise an eyebrow. "Risky? Risky how?? All we are doing is helping a friend out, that doesn't sound too risky to me." 

She sighs and shakes her head. "Fine, fine, How are we going to do this." I smile brightly. "Yes! And we need to go to Ryre! We need to ask around if there are any Orion's besides Prince Orion!" Bee giggles soft and cute. "Gosh you sound like a kid about to have candy for the very first time." I scrunch my nose and chuckle. "Wellllll it's an adventure! I'll get the horse for us and we can start heading that way right away??" I don't wait for her answer, I blow kisses and run out the door heading to my house/shop. Once there I get things together for the trip. I know it won't be that long but I will need money to stay at their INN if it gets too late.

My horse stomps his foot, I look over at him and pet his mane slowly. I get a carrot out of a basket beside his stable and feed it to him. Bee walks up her hands in her back pockets, a satchel hanging off of her. "You ready candy boy?" She smiles leaning against the stable post. "Yeah I just have to get the saddle on Aengus here then I am ready, did you tell Posie?" I grab a dark brown leather saddle and set it onto Aengus, making sure it won't just fall off. 

"Yeah I let her know, then she gave me a book talking about Ryre, gosh she is a nerd" Bee giggles, hearing her giggle makes me smile. I lift her up setting her on Aengus. "Yes indeed she is, What exactly is said in the book?" I open the stable door and take the reins slowly walking him out. Bee gets the book out of her satchel and opens it. "Ah it is talking about how it started, then going down the family line. Though there is something odd about the ages...I wonder if Orion or Nova is adopted because there isn't supposed to be twins, yet those two.."

I hop in front of her on Aengus and we begin moving going through town. "I think they may be another adventure for another time Bumble Bee" She continues looking through the book trying to learn more of Ryre before we get there. "Yeah I guess you're right, ah we could have walked you know it isn't as far as Selsmire" I smirk and chuckle. "Oh I know but I think it would look cool if we rode there on a horse don't ya think?"

"Hmmm you are weird" She laughs and puts the book away. "Yeah yeah yeah, whatever you say shortcake" We ride through the woods before coming upon a small oak bridge going over the river that separates Ryre and Azgul. Aengus slowly crosses it there are carvings all over the bridge from I'm guessing some stupid teenage kids. I say this and yet I am one of the stupid teenagers that did it. 

We cross the bridge and stop at the edge of the Village. Ryre is one of the biggest villages around our forest. It is just gorgeous too. I hop off of Aengus and help Bee down; I then take the reins and walk into the town. People are all around chatting and smiling, I walk to the stables and lead Aengus into one of the stalls. I pay the person that owns them then Bee and I walk off. Some people stare at us but I understand I'm sure that some haven't seen elves before. 

"Wow...Ryre is beautiful.." Bee says quietly, her eyes are shinning brightly. "Yeah it really is" I look around and we walk up to a small cart. A tall man is talking to a woman giving her tulips. After she walks away I gently tap his shoulder. "Exscuse me sir?" He turns around his curly blonde hair seems to wave when he turns. "Hello there." He flashes a smile looking at the both of us. "Hi, I'm Elias this is Bee" I stick my hand out to shake his and he does the same. "I'm Rehan, pleasure to meet ya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Authors Note! Hey everyone! SO this chapter is a bit shorter then the last but I really hope you enjoyed it! . So what do you think of our Elf babies?? Ahhh Bee actually was a flower shop owner buuttt I think her making medicine and stuff fits her a lot more. Well again I hope you all liked this chapter and I hope you have a great day today, tomorrow, and any other day! Bye bye!}


	5. Chapter Four

"Excuse me sir?" He turns around his curly blonde hair seems to wave when he turns. "Hello there." He flashes a smile looking at the both of us. "Hi, I'm Elias this is Bee" I stick my hand out to shake his and he does the same. "I'm Rehan, pleasure to meet ya."

Bee's POV 

The man that calls himself Rehan gives us a sweet smile as he leans on his cart. I smile back but stay close to Elias. "Its a pleasure to meet you as well!" Elias says with a booming voice. He has always been a very energetic elf, that's one of the things that I love about him. I speak up though my vice was not as mighty as Elias's. "We are seeking a man named Orion?" Rehan looks down at me his expression has changed. 

"You mean the Prince? Prince Orion?" He says, his face seemed as if sad to hear himself even speak that name. "Well we were wondering if someone else here goes by that name..our friend met someone with that name at the festival.." I say gently, my voice is quiet. I am not used to talking to people like I am now. He moves a little and sigh looking over at a girl wearing a rose red dress holding a girls hand. "You'll have to go as that girl over there, I cant tell ya nothing." He turns away and talks to someone else making a deal on some flowers.

Elias nudges my arm gently as he walks over to the two woman. "Excuse me miss, we were told to come as you about an Orion, he met our friend at the festival" Elias says with a slight hesitance in his voice. He hasn't been that good at talking with woman. The girl turns around and her I am guessing significant other turns around with us. Their eyes meet ours, the girl in the red dress is smiling brightly. "Ah I have been waiting for this! Ori really wanted to hear back from your friend!" This brings a smile to mine and Elias's face.

"So is..he the prince??" Elias says kind of quiet. The girl and her significant other look around the the one in the red dress leans in speaking very quiet. "Yes but shh, him, I, and Kennedy here are undercover" She winks and chuckles, then speaks again this time not whispering. "I'm Dove! It is very nice to meet the both of you!" The girl I am guessing is Kennedy smiles at Dove, her eyes shimmer. "Its very nice to meet you as well Dove" I say softly, pushing my glasses up. 

I smile back at her and Elias does as well. "So is Ori in town now?" Elias says, he tilts his head a little, like a cat. Dove nods a bunch and grabs the both of our hands heading towards a book shop that was recently put in. We see a guy with a grey hat on in front of a bookshelf as soon as we walk in. He is reading a magic book, this specific magic book is elf magic. "Ori!" Dove yells, this makes him look up quickly, his eyes meeting ours. "Oh, hello" His voice is soft and proper. Elias waves with his free hand and I do as well.

"Ori! these two are-" She looks back at us with a confused but funny look. "Ah what are your names?" I giggle starting to feel more relaxed in the presence of them. "I am Bee and this is Elias." She nods and looks back at Ori. "These two are Bee and Elias! They have come from the elf village because they are friends with your bboooyyfrrriiieennndddd~" Ori's cheeks go red and he tries to hide his face back in the book. "He is not my boyfriend and...h-how is he?..." He says this with a shaky voice. "Right now he is upset with dumby here" I nudge Elias and he looks away whistling a little acting as if he did nothing. 

"But other than that he seems to be doing well" Elias cuts in very energetic. "And missing you!" Ori looks back up at us we can see a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "He..misses me?" Elias nods a bunch. "how about you come back with us to Azgul! Then you can see him yourself!" I look at Elias shocked of what he just said, Dove and Ori give the same look. "I am serious! I can tell you miss him too, why not just come back with us and see him!" Kennedy finally speaks up after being silent for so long. 

"How are we to know if you are not going to harm us or throw us into your prison?" She speaks very proper like and serious. "I promise you we would never do such things, we see our friend finally has feelings for someone we only want to reunite them." I say serious as well. Kennedy nods and looks at Dove and Ori. "I..would love to see him, Dove what do you think" Dove begins to show much more excitement as she jumps up and down.

"I will take that as a 'I want to'" he laughs softly and looks back at us. "We would love to we just need to get our horses" We nod as well and open the door. We all walk out and to the stables. This was easier than I thought it was going to be. 

Kai's POV

I sigh as I clean my glasses, I have already read the note that Elias has left for me. I don't believe that it is the Prince, How could I? Why would the Prince dance with me out of everyone? "Kai you are zoning out again." I look up snapping back to reality. Pale blue eyes meet mine. Posie sets a book down folding her hands into her lap. "I'm sorry Posie...i was just thinking abut things, what were you saying?" I sit up straight and look at the book then back up at her. "I was saying that something feels off...something is not right in nature but I can not explain what it is..." There is a look of concern on her face.

There are different types of elves. Posie is a Nature elf, she can sense when there is something off balance in nature. Elias is a Sun elf he is very bright and cheerful, he is also a very hard worker, Bee is a Faen elf, Faen elves only want safety and security for others which makes her a perfect fit for making medicine, and I myself am a magical elf I can create my own magic I also work with potions and our 'pixie' dust. 

Only few people know about me being magic, if we were to tell more people the many people would be coming to me for 'favors'. "I see..are the pains coming back at all? Or visions?" She nods so I get my notepad and pencil. "What are you seeing and how bad is the pain?" I begin to write as she speaks. "The pain isn't as bad as they have been before...and the visions..I keep seeing darkness, but I can hear faint yelling it is an unfamiliar voice but they are calling your name."

Posie can also partly see the future but it only comes to her so often, I look up at her. "Male or female voice?" She closes her eyes tight trying to go back to the place. "It is a male voice..I hear other people too...I hear Elias...you..Be..me..and so many others..we are all yelling for each other like we are lost...and- AH!" She grabs her head in pain. I rush to her quickly to help her. "Don't push yourself Pos...its ok...if anything new comes to you just let me know. And when Bee and Elias get back we will have Bee make you up some medicine, okay?" She nods and I help her lay down on my couch. 

I hear horses nay as they come into town which is odd because Bee and Elias only left with one horse. I mess with my potions not really paying any mind to it. I fixed up a new potion so next time Elias messes with me he will know not to do it again. there is a knock a the door, i move my goggles to the top of my head and open it Elias and Bee are standing there smiling like idiots. "Yes?" I say with a confusing tone. "Someone wanted to say hi!" Elias says excitedly, him and Bee step aside a guy is climbing off of a beautiful grey horse.

He takes off his own grey hair, beautiful raven black hair shining in the light, he turns around and we lock eyes. "Kai..." He says softly, his voice is pure music to my ears. "Orion..." he runs up to m and hugs me close knocking me back a bit. I laugh and hug him back closely, thanking Elias and Bee over and over. The rest of the night we just all hang out and tell stories of how we all grew up. Posie stays asleep though I wish she could have joined in.

Posie's POV

I can hear a male voice...its deep...deeper then Elias...he keeps yelling..yelling for me but I can't see him...it's too dark. 'Posie come on! We have to go! You have to leave him he is gone! Come on their after us!!' This sad feeling keeps coming over me but I don't know who he is or who he is talking about. I feel as if I want to cry, the darkness is being lifted...but not by much. I see red...red and trees..I also see a tail? My head begins to pound but I can't stop the images, the voices. A ladies voice is heard, it's Bee? 'They got Uri! We have to go now!' My heart begins to beat fast before everything goes dark again and the voices stop. This isn't good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Authors Note!! I really hope you all liked my little cliffhanger! Also please tell me how you feel about it so far and what characters are you favorites!! I really am proud of how I am doing so far!! soooo I think that is all for now I hope you all have a good day today, tomorrow, and any other day!! Chao!!}


	6. Chapter Five

~Tornbury, a large village, a large Kingdom. It is ruled over by the young twenty eight year old Queen Scarlett and forty year old King Reynard. Tornbury is one of the furthest from the other villages and kingdoms and one of the biggest, most successful.~

-Ten Years Ago-

Scarlett's POV

"I don't know what is going on Violet, I just can not seem to get pregnant." I sigh hanging up my husbands clothes to dry, my younger sister Violet helps me. "Well, you just..have to keep trying I suppose..." Something seems to be on Violets mind I cant put my finger on it. "Whats wrong, something looks to be on your mind. And do not say nothing because I am your sister and I know how you are." I stop and watch her, her posture changes making her look tense. 

"I want to tell you but I don't want you to be angry with me." I raise an eyebrow confused "What is it Violet? You know you can tell me." She turns to me tears in her eyes, she places a hand on her stomach. "Scarlett...I'm pregnant" I smile and hug her closely, happy for my baby sister. "That's great Violet! Who is the father I never really see you alone with any men except..." That is when it hit me who the father was, anger and sadness uproars inside of me. 

"Reynard. The father is Reynard, isn't it." I let go of her stepping back, I can not even look at her. "Scarlett I am so sorry please..he wanted a son and you haven't been getting a pregnant, Scarlett you have to understand" My head begins to spin, my teeth grit, and my hands bawl into fists. My sister slept with MY husband, MY king, MY love! "I do not have to do anything! You slept with MY king! How could you do this to me!?" I yell at her, tears falling down my face. I begin to feel sick. Violet reaches for me but I step farther away from her. 

"Stay away from me!" I run down the halls, she calls out to me but I keep running until I cannot hear her voice anymore. I run into the inside garden and hide by the roses, I cry and cry until I cannot breathe. Rain begins hitting the roof, it seems to be coming down as hard as I am crying. Lightning cracks through the sky and thunder shakes the castle, a pain comes to my stomach and I hold it feeling I might throw up. The rain comes down harder a large storm over our kingdom and village. How could they do this to me, how could they hurt me like this?

-Present Day-

Scarlett's POV

The birds sing loudly outside my window, the curtains keeping the sun from shining in. I have been awake for hours but I have not wanted to get out of bed. There is a soft snore from the end of my bed, I sit up just a little to see. The soft snore gets louder and I see the floppy ears of our bloodhound Brüno, he sleeps peacefully. There is whispering coming from down the halls, I hear the pitter patter of little feet which makes me smile. I lay back down quickly and act as if I am still sleeping, the handle of my door jiggles before the door very slowly opens. 

The large oak door makes a screaming screech and suddenly stops moving. I hear a small voice shush it as if it was a living entity. The pitter patter of feet get closer to my bed, and some more head to the curtains. All of a sudden the curtains open and the bright sun shines in making the entire room full of light. There is a loud squeal. "Ivan that's too bright!" My daughter Holly whisper yells, this makes my son Ivan chuckle and whisper, "sorry." I open one of my eyes and peak at the two of them, they sneak closer to the bed about to attack me to 'wake me up'. 

I jump up and grab them both, pulling them onto the bed and tickling them. "Rawr! Mama bear got youuu!!" They squeal and giggle trying to wiggle and get away. "Mama nnoooo" Holly yells, "Mammaaa let us gooooo" Ivan says while giggling. "Nope you tried to snake attack now i take revenge mwahahaha!!" Oh my two loving children, they are both ten years old today. I have raised them alone since they were born. I soon stop the tickling and hug them both closely. They are all I have since my late husband was put to death for adultery almost ten in a half years ago.

"let's get you cuties your special birthday breakfast!" Holly and Ivan instantly jump up and run out of the room almost sliding through the halls to the kitchen. I stand up and grab my robe putting it on then walk up to my windows looking out onto the garden. The roses seemed to have bloomed faster this year. I wake Brüno and head down the halls to the kitchen and he follows his claws clicking against the cold hardwood floor. My messenger stops me, before speaking she bows polietly. "Madam your sister wishes Holly a happy birthday, and Ivan as well" I nod and walk around her waving my hand. "Yes yes, as she does every year, I shall not tell them, Holly does not need to know the horrible acts that was made those years ago and neither does Ivan. I am their mother and it shall stay that way. You can tell her that as well." 

Anger starts to fill me remembering what she has done all those years ago. Finding out she slept with my husband and not just once but multiple times!? I fold my hands behind me and the light inside the kingdom seems to dim dark clouds covering the sun. "She would also like to know if she can have your forgiveness now madam, how shall I respond?" I stop in my tracts and close my eyes trying to keep calm to this question. "How can I forgive that wench if I have not gotten an answer of why she was with her older sisters husband, why she tried to hide it from me, why she hurt me the way that she did when there are very many eligible men in the kingdom!" It begins to rain but not quite storm, the rain pours down droplets racing down the windows. 

"That is how you will respond, understand? "My messenger nods and makes her way out of the kingdom. I banished my sister long ago, I could not have her executed like my late husband. Even though she hurt me she is still blood. Violet wants to get closer to Holly but, I just cannot let that happen. I walk into the kitchen the children getting all the ingredients I need for their very special birthday breakfast. I smile and the storm begins to clear up, I walk into the kitchen and walk behind the counter. My maids walk in to start making breakfast but I assure them I can handle it, and tell them to take a break for a while. The kids squeal from happiness and pull chairs over to watch me. "Ok so Ivan wanttsss eggs with wheat bread and bacon, and Holly would likeee pancakes with the special fluffy eggs??" 

I look at all the ingredients and the children smile both trying to speak at once. "Yes please mother! But this time can I have fluffy eggs too??" Ivan asks politely. "Yes mama please! And may I have some bacon??" I nod saying yes to the both of them then begin making breakfast humming a sweet song my mother taught me very long ago. "Hiding in the rose petals Holding on to what you know Hanging from the pedestal Hinging on whether you should go" I trail on and Holly and Ivan sing with. Time passes and I set their dishes onto the table, they hurry and sit after saying thank you it seems a million of times. 

I sit down and drink some coffee as they eat, they exchange some looks and jump up. "Mama!" Holly exclaims. "Holly and I made you something!" Ivan says excitedly, they run over into the cooking part of the kitchen and come back holding a plate full of food. "Awww...thank you both so much it looks delicious!" I smile brightly and hug them both close. "Happy birthday you two...I love you so so so much..now lets eat" We sit and eat up, they tell of their dreams the night before. They stop and both look at me Holly drinking her milk and Ivan just putting his down. "Mama..something weird happened last night" Holly nods putting her glass down. 

"Well what happened darlings??" I tilt my head a bit confused and concerned. "well..." Holly begins. "Ivan and I both woke up from a nightmare, we were crying a little but the weird thing is..when we started crying it started to rain..but when we stopped it stopped." Ivan nods and begins to speak as well. "We thought it was nothing but we woke up again from more nightmares and when we started crying it again started raining..." I look at them both and sigh softly, I knew I would have to explain this to them. I just didn't know it would be so soon. "Holly...Ivan..I need to tell you something.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note- Hi everyone! Yay introducing new characterrrsss! Please tell me what you think! I should be working on the next chapter soon sooo stay tuned! I hope you all have a good day today, tomorrow, and every other day!! Chao!


	7. Chapter Six

~Nature magic comes in many different areas of nature such as weather, plants, and animals. People get to control only certain kinds with whatever magic they are given. For example if you have weather magic you can only control one thing, it could be rain, or snow, or fall type of weather. Plants are the same way you can only control certain plants. Lastly if you have animal nature magics you can only control a certain animal kingdom.~

Scarlett's POV

"Well...in our family...we have a special power...you see we come from a very long line of people who can control some Nature magic." I begin, Holly and Ivan looking me in the eyes listening closely. "Our family..well the nature magic we have is weather magic, and we can control the rain. It mostly happens when angry or upset...that's why when you cry it begins to rain..." They nod but their expressions begin to change, they look at me as if I were going crazy. I sigh and take one of their hands each, holing them close; their hands are small and soft, a light honey brown color that fit perfect with my own. "Think of something that makes you cry, that makes you scared, or that makes you angry. You'll see." 

They nod and do as I asked them, tears begin to fall down Holly's cheeks, the come quick and Ivan's tears follow soon after. Rain begins to fall, the pitter patter hitting against the windows. The rain is hitting softly and coming down very light, Holly and Ivan's tears start to come down more which causes the rain to pick up harder. I pull them both close to me, rubbing their backs to calm them back down. "See?.. I know it may be a little scary but..you both are very unique and special." I give them a comforting smile, the rain begins to slow to a full stop. "What is we cry happy tears?" Ivan asks softly, I have never truly though of that. I try to think back to when I gave birth to Ivan, I cried happy tears but was there rain? No, no rain, it must only rain when we cry tears of sadness, of fear, and of anger. "No..no Ivan it will not cry when we cry tears of happiness."

"Mama..how far back do these powers go? Did our dad have them?" My heart seems to ache when Holly asks about her dad, I have told them only few things about them but not everything. I don't think I will until they are much older, until they can fully understand. "Well darling, no your father did not have any powers, the powers come from your grandparents; then your great grandparents, and so on." Holly and Ivan nod in unison understanding what I just said. I smile and kiss both of their heads. "Well darlings, it is your birthdays, so what would you like to do??"

They both make the face that they make when thinking deeply. Then they look each others in the eyes and nod. "Mama!" Ivan begins, "We want to get ice cream!" Holly finishes. I let out a soft chuckle. "Ok, then lets get dressed ok?? Go on and run off to your rooms" They do as I tell them to and run off giggling and smiling. I love my kids so very much, they are such bright souls, so vibrant and loving. I tell my personal maid what we will be doing then head to my chambers to dress for the day. I am not the kind of queen to wear flashy dresses or big jewelry, I don't even wear the crown that was given to me by my mother. 

I put on a velvet white and gold colored dress. It is smooth to the touch, flowers sewed in the gold coloring. Its long, as I put it on it sweeps against the floor, It fits perfectly; it lays against every curve just right. I get my satchel sliding it around me before sliding on my flats and walking out of my chambers. As soon as I open my doors I meet the eyes of my two young ones , bright silver and blue staring up at me, bright smiles on their face. "hello darlings, I am guessing you are ready?" They nod a bunch and run down out halls to the large dark wood door at the front of our castle.

I get a guard to follow us around the town for the day, just for protection. We leave the castle and simply walk down the cobble road and through the gates. I hum as I walks between my two darlings their hands in my own. They swing our hands as they skip along the roads singing happily. The streets are full today, but not crowded to the point that we could not move. I keep them close to me our guard maybe six feet away just to keep a good eye but not close enough to draw attention to us. We walk into a small shop where they sell the best homemade ice cream, we walk up to the worker to see what flavors we can get, the children look at the frozen treats like they have never ate in their lives. 

"Mama I want chocolate pleeaaassee!" Ivan exclaims, "I want strawberry please mama!" Holly exclaims after. The worker laughs softly and I nods with a smile. "And I will take Vanilla" The worker begins to make them up, Holly and Ivan watch the worker closely and he shows them every step. "now we have to mix it all up you see?" He talks to them softly, talking to them like a..No no I cant think that. The kids get their ice cream and run to some seats in the corner of the room. I get into my satchel and pull out some of my money to pay, when I look up there are silver purple eyes looking into my pale green ones. "H-hello your highness" The worker stutters out, I can tell he is nervous; I chuckle sweetly at him. "Call my Scarlett, and you are?" I hold my hand out to shake his, he hesitantly takes my hand and shakes. 

"My name is Philip Your- I mean, Scarlett." He smiles gently and makes my Ice cream, I put money on the counter and watch him. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you Philip, did you just start working here??" He puts my Ice cream on the counter for me to take. "Its a pleasure to meet you too...an absolute pleasure, and technically yes but, this is my shop now" I take my ice cream and tilt my head in confusion. "I thought Martha owned this place?? Where is she?" I look around, I used to come here as a young girl, an older woman used to own this wonderful place. Martha was the sweetest old woman you could ever meet, she made me feel so happy and at home. "Well.." HE begins, a sad look on his face and a from pulling at his lips. "Martha was my mother..that is the only reason I own the shop now, she wouldn't let anyone else take it, not even my brother or sister. She got really sick..weeks passed on and on and she never got better. Until a month or two ago..she had passed away." I reach and take his hand softly to comfort him. "I am very sorry for your lose Philip, your mother was an amazing woman."

Philip gives me a soft smile and looks at our hands, a light rose blush goes across his cheeks. "T-thank you..uhm, please enjoy the Ice cream, I hope it is as good as my mothers once was." I nod and take my frozen treat then leave a bit more money. I think he may need a little extra giving the circumstances. I walk off to the table where my children sit, they are an absolute sticky mess which makes me laugh. They have always been a bit messy with their food, no matter what it was they found a way to make mess out of it. I eat my Ice cream and tell the kids stories, but every so often I would glance over and look at Philip, he never noticed. I just admired him, now that I think of that it sounds a it stalker like. But I couldn't help it, he had his mothers beauty. Her Auburn hair, the soft brown freckles all over, the silver purple eyes and cute button nose. I look back at Holly and Ivan and clean them up the best I can. Our guard takes our trash throwing it away, thank them then stand up with the kids to leave. As I am heading to the door the kids run up to Philip and hug him, I look at them and he is hugging them back. 

"Holly, Ivan what are you doing??" They look at me not letting go of Philip. "We are thanking him for the Ice cream mama!" Ivan says sweetly. "Yes mama, you tell us to use our manners, and he has just been so so so nice!' Holly finishes. Philip lets out a soft quiet chuckle before speaking. "Well you should always use your manners, but did you ever thank your mama for taking you here?" They look at each other, then back up at Philip and shake their heads, in that moment they run to me and hug me close thanking me over and over. I hug them back and kiss the top of their heads gently. "Well you are very welcome my angels, now we should go on and head off for more birthday fun" I go to head back to the door of the shop when I feel a tug on my dress, I look back to see Holly and Ivan gently tugging on it. "Mama...we want Philip t come along" Holly whispers, Ivan nods agreeing his his sister. I look up at Philip who is sweeping the floors then look back down at Holly and Ivan. "Well you need to go ask them" I say softly, I pat their backs as they turn around and walk up to him. He leans down to match their heights .

They whisper something into his ear and he nods with a smile on his face putting the broom away ad taking off his apron and hat. "I would love to, where are we going?" They take each one of his hands and pull him to where I am. We all walk out of the shop together. "How about the theater!" Holly and Ivan say at the same time. "I think that is a great idea you two" Philip says with a smile, I nod to agree smiling back at all three of them. We walk down the roads, other children running around playing. We walk into the theater and I get us some tickets, Philip tries to pay for them but I don't let him. We take our seats and wait for the show to begin, I sit in the middle , the children on one side of me and Philip on the other. The lights dim as the play starts, time starts to flow fast. The kids are on the edge of their seats enjoying the play, my arms relax on my arm rests and suddenly I feel a hand take mine softly. I can feel blush going across my face as I look up. Those damned silver eyes looking into mine, they squint as he smiles sweetly at me; I can see blush going across his face as well. 

My heart beats fast and he squeezes my hand gently, our fingers intertwine and we both look at the play again. His hand is soft and fits perfectly with mine as it was made to fit. I haven't felt this way for a long time and I hope this feeling doesn't fade again. I married young, I married a man that I thought made me happy but really never did. I had a wonderful boy, and took in a wonderful baby girl; my children mean the world to me. Maybe it is time they have a father in their lives, someone to do fatherly things with them as I did. Philip runs this thumb up against my hand and my heart feels as if it skis a beat. Yes, I believe its time; I think I can start to be with someone, love someone once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note!!- Hello everyone! Anyways, what do you think of Philip?? I think he is a good character. But do you think he is good for Scarlett? Or is she going to get hurt all over again?? Well anywho, I hope you all are having a great day today, tomorrow and any other day. Chao!


	8. Chapter Seven

~Selsmire, the last of the four kingdoms. The people of Selsmire praise the god Kratos, go of strength and power. Selsmire is a very traditional kingdom ruled by the newly King Roman and Queen Fawn. Queen Fawn has just turned the rightful age of sixteen which means her father has married her off to the now King Roman, Thirty-four, this would and is looked badly upon by others. But in this kingdom they are stuck in the old ways of life. But there is an underground town that the people of Selsmire tell as if it was a folktale, what would happen if it was real?~

Fawns p.o.v

"I told you to leave me alone Roman! Can't you see that I am very busy?" I tap my fingers on the French Louis chair my father had gotten me for my fifth birthday. My face clearly shows that I am annoyed as I look down at the paper laid out over my working desk. "Awe come on my tulip, You have been working all day. Lets chat together for once." I stand abruptly, slamming my hands upon the desk in anger. "I have asked you time and time again not to call me that! And yet you still define my wishes! I do not want to chat, and I would rather kill off than bring a child into this world by you!" I grab my papers and storm off, Rowan tries to call out to me but I just ignore him.

I didn't want this, I didn't want to be queen, and I especially did not want to be his queen. I need to get away from here, far away to a place I feel safe and happy, not in this crummy old castle. But where oh where could a place like that be?? Oh, right I know a place! A place where I can be myself and don't have to wear these ugly god forsaken dresses! A place everyone knows but doesn't think is real. Folktales tell of this magical city right underneath Selsmire just filled with odd people doing odd things.

I have never thought that the things these people did were odd, I suppose that's what makes me different. "Different is good! Embrace it or you will become a normal!" My friend Uri always tells me, they are someone who withholds magic, in this case you would normally call them a witch or warlock but Uri is not one for those gender stereotypes or for labels in general. They say it is just all a waste of time and they would rather just live life without some stupid label on themself; I live by that now, because they are right why live that way when you can just be who you want to be?

As I walk further and further down the halls I can hear footsteps coming after me, they are a bit far but I know it's Rowan. I make a sharp turn down a dark corridor and slowly move along the wall feeling for the right spot. My hand gently grazes over it and suddenly there is light, a hidden door, very convenient. I wonder if other Princesses have hidden passageways. The wall closes behind me as I step into a new corridor, there are steps illuminating beautiful light. I step down the stone stairs until I reach the opening, the light blinds me for a moment before my eyes adjust. The chatter of locals fills my ears and I smile bright, I'm home.

"Dammit I forgot my stuff" I mumble to myself and begin to walk to my home in this underground city. I share a home with my friends Uri, Rae, and Sky. I walk down the stone walkways feeling uncomfortable in this poofy ugly pink color of a dress. I rip the skirt away so the poof is gone leaving me in a corset and tights, I take off my heels and throw it all in a nearby trash. A sigh of relief comes from my mouth and a smile covers my face, I feel more like me now. I let my hair down, it's long and very light blonde, my crown falls from my head hitting the ground.

A diamond breaks off from it right in the sunlight making a bright beam hit up into my eyes. "Oh my Kratos that's bright!" I cover my eyes and bend down to pick the crown and diamond up. I hear a whistle close by me making me stand up quickly and turn to see who it was. My eyes meet a man's, his dark eyes staring into my soul; his eyes fill with fear when I look at him, making me smirk. In this city men know better than to whistle at me or hit on me, especially this one. "Good afternoon Hermes." I say with a sweet smile, I wave slowly. "G-Good morning F-Fawn, my apologies!"

I nod meaning that it is okay. "Have a pleasant rest of your day Hermes, and tell the wife I said hello." He rushes inside and I keep walking to my home away from home. Townspeople wave to me saying hello and I do it back with the brightest smile on my face. I love this town more than the one I live in everyday, I feel like myself here and that's what I have always wanted. I finally make it home, it is two stories tall and a mix of different beautiful colors, but the door. Oh that door is the best of it all, it is a dark oak wood door, it has beautiful carvings over it as if they were telling a story, I love it.

I slowly open the door making it very quiet, I hear my friends in the kitchen, I'm guessing they are eating their lunch. The amazing smell of carrot soup fills the air, I haven't been home in over a month and I have missed this smell, the feeling of warmth on my skin. I close the door quietly and walk slowly to the kitchen. Wow that smells amazing! I sure missed your cooking Rae!" All of my friends' heads quickly look up and their eyes meet mine.

"Bambi!!" Uri yells and runs to me, they pick me up in a hug and swing me around. "Oh my Kratos! Fawny! We didn't think we were going to see you again!!" Sky says in absolute excitement, he runs to me and hugs Uri and I both together picking us both up together. "Oh honey we have all missed you so much!" Rae says sweetly and walks in her wings glittering and shining in the light. She has such beautiful fairy wings that I admire so very much. "Come and eat beautiful, Sky put them down." Sky sets us down gently and walks to the kitchen, Uri pulls me in there and sets me in my favorite chair.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to come and see you all, Rowan has been trying to keep me in the castle , plus I had a bunch of paperwork to finish." Rae sets a bowl of carrot soup in front of me and sits down in her chair. "Well that's okay we understand completely." Rae says in a soft motherly tone. She is the oldest of us four but looks the youngest. She is an immortal fairy which haunts her all the time. Sky is the second oldest, he is our yar har har boy, in other words he is our pirate of the group and like the big brother, he is eighteen almost nineteen now. Then there is Uri, they are seventeen years old but act younger sometimes, they are our magic user that we cherish oh so most. I am the youngest, the baby, sixteen. But i'm not special like them, I'm just some runaway Queen that is good with a sword.

They would yell at me for saying that, but it's true; I grew up trying to be taught all the queen and princess things but I snuck out to the yards where the knights trained. I have always thought the art of using a sword to protect someone was beautiful, so from then on I trained with a knight in secret. If my father would find out he would be extremely disappointed, he found sword training and fighting pointless. The knight that trained me wasn't even from my kingdom, but she was more than willing to help me.

We trained for months to over a year until I got it completely correct. It was a lot of work that sometimes got me hurt but it was all worth it, I didn't want to be protected anymore; so now I can protect myself and protect others. "Thank you for the soup Rae, it was wonderful as always!" I smile kindly and stand up, picking the bowl up with both hands. I walk to the sink and wash the dish out and wash the spoon I had used. "I need to go get changed, I forgot to bring clothes because Rowan was coming after me down the hall." I sigh and the small thought of that man.

My friends nod and I walk down the hallway to my room, the walls are painted a beautiful light green color. The flooring is dark, almost black wood and absolutely gorgeous. I close the door and go to my closet to see what I should wear. I pick out some tights and a long sleeved shirt, I find my long brown leather boots and slide those on as well. "Where is my garter?" I say to myself and look around more. I eventually find it running my fingers over the black, strong fabric. I slide it on putting my special dagger in it to hold it to my leg.

I look at myself in my tall mirror fixing my outfit, I want to train by Sky. Maybe be his apprentice on the ship? I don't know if he would let me but I really want to, and if I get to that means I will be further away from the castle. Maybe ..just maybe I could get away for good, I can just disappear and they will think I am dead. That is the perfect plan! No more Queen Fawn of Selsmire! I call for Sky to come to my room, after a minute he is there leaving a soft knock on my door. "You may come in!" I say happily with a tint of nervousness in my tone. Sky opens the door and looks at me, a smile comes across his face and he leans on the doorway. "What did you need??" He seems to have dropped his tone of voice which gives me the chills. "I had a question or you." I fiddle with my fingers almost too nervous to ask.

He walks in a bit more tilting his head. "Well? What is it?" I look up at him, my eyes travel higher and higher before meeting his own. He is a very tall man, maybe around six foot and five inches. I gulp and close my eyes taking a deep breath gaining my confidence back; I open my eyes and look at him again. "I want to be your apprentice! But please hear me out before you decide. If I become your apprentice I will be able to escape here and live here with you all, Rowan will believe I am dead and remarry. Now yes I will have to change my look but that won't be hard!" I ramble on and on about how I could be the best apprentice and how it would help us all, he puts a finger to my lips to shush me.

"I would love for you to be my apprentice, tomorrow we will meet the crew. Okay?" I nod a bunch smiling brightly; I hug him tightly with a squeal. He hugs me back with a chuckle, we stand there for what seems like minutes when in reality it was only around twenty seconds. "Thank you Sky..thank you so much." He gives me a kind smile and ruffles my hair. "You're welcome Bambi, now let's get you a different look, yeah??" I nod and he calls Uri into my room, I look at myself in the mirror. Sky explains to Uri the situation giving them a smile, they clap in excitement and their wand appears in their hands.

"So what are you thinking we do hm, Bambi?" I look at Uri and touch my hair. "Maybe..change the color?...And..maybe give me some beauty marks?" I ask quietly and shyly. Uri nods and closes their eyes conjuring up a spell. Suddenly my hair is an orange color with red tips; my face, neck, and chest have beauty marks scattered across it. My eyes brighten and Uri opens their eyes looking at me, they gasp. "Ah it worked!!" They exclaim happily while walking around me. "I really..really like it Uri, Thank you so much!" I whip around and hug them tight, I am overcome with happiness, not just because I have a new look; but because I am finally free from my own hell. There is no looking back now, no going back; this is my home now my forever home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note!~Well I am back and I got this chapter to you all! (Even though not many are reading it) I am actually really proud of this chapter and all of the characters in it, which character is your favorite so far?? Comment their name down bellow!! I really hope you enjoyed reading and if you did please vote, comment , and share! It would be greatly appreciated and will help me know if you like it or not! Anywho, I will leave this here! I hope you all have a wonderful ay today, tomorrow, and any other day! Chao~


	9. Chapter Eight

~The ocean, a place only the pirates dare go. The ocean can be very terrifying, not knowing what is underneath the dark, cold, harsh waters. They call the pirates warriors for being so brave to sail across the mysterious sea. But there is one sea, one part, they dare not to go across called O'lim. The warriors have been tempted to go hearing of the crystals and jewels the part holds, but they knew better. Going there would be a risk that none of them are willing to take.~

Rae's Perspective

My eyes slowly open, I rub them to get my eyes to focus. I sit up my wings stretching out a beautiful shimmer coming off of them. I slowly get out of bed walking to my mirror, I look at myself running my fingers over the few white spots on my dark toned skin. I used to be made fun of for these spots, I used to be harassed because of the dark tone of my skin. People are awful but I am glad I found the few that aren't.

I take out the small ties in my hair, setting them all down on my dresser; my hair comes down into beautiful curls. The curls shine and glimmer beautiful colors of dark brown, amber, and a little bit of blonde. I smile at myself and begin to get dressed pulling on a beautiful dandelion colored strapless dress. It's a bit puffy but long, I spin around and chuckle. I have always loved dresses but never thought I looked good in them because I'm a bit on the chubbier side in size. But that never stopped me, I kept wearing them even if people looked at me weird for doing it.

I slip on some flat shoes and walk to my door, it is still early so I'm the only one awake. I walk to the kitchen humming a soft song to myself while getting pans out of the cabinets, bread out of the pantry, and eggs out of the fridge. Time to make breakfast; I crack the eggs into a bowl, putting a little bit of milk in with them. I then begin to mix them together while letting the stove top heat up. It is such a beautiful day, I open the curtains letting the sunshine in more. I continue to make breakfast and wait for the others to awake.

Uri's Perspective

A ringing noise wakes me up from a wonderful dream. I groan and whine as I sit up in my soft warm bed. My bangs hang over my eyes as they always do, I stretch like a kitty that just woke up from a cat nap. I climb out of bed, my feet hitting the floor; a rush of coldness gets to me through my long black and red socks. I shiver and lift my feet back up. "Too coldddd" I whine out loud, I click the metal piercing that lays on my tongue against the back of my teeth to show my disgust for the cold.

I look around for my slippers, I don't see them anywhere which is odd. "They are getting washed" A soft voice says from behind me, making me jump and yell at the same time. "Shit!!!" I look behind me, my eyes meeting bright orange and yellow ones staring back at me. A naked girl lays in my bed , a blanket lays over her lower region but her upper half stays bare. My cheeks begin to go hot and she sits up leaning forward, her jade green hair swaying. "Hello cutie pie~" I scoot back as she keeps creeping closer, a switch flips inside me causing me to jump up. "Ava. We broke up. Why the FUCK are you in my bed!?" She looks at me unamused and a slightly irritated look on her face. "I wanted to be close to you, duhhh!"

Anger begins to fill me, making me feel I'm about to blow. "Get out, get your shit and get the hell out of my bed, out of my room, and out of my life you crazy ass bitch!" She huffs and grabs her things walking out of my room, slamming the door behind her. I sigh in frustration rubbing my temples. I am not one to lose my temper like that but I am not going to deal with a crazy cat witch, not anymore.

I groan and step out of bed making my way to my closet. I open it, the darkness seemingly pulling me in; it looks so nice and comforting. I pull out my normal black long sleeved shirt with black shorts to compliment my black and red striped thigh high socks. I put them on but dont even bother with my hair, I will just leave it messy and poofy as usual. I grab my wand putting it down into my sock then walk out of the room to the kitchen. The smell of breakfast slaps me in the face making me smile and the stars on my face glow.

I skip to my seat at the table like a happy puppy. "Good morning Mère Rae!" Rae spins around with a plate of food in one hand and a spatula in the other. "Good morning Uriah, your french is getting much much better! Amazing job!" I smile more and bounce a little, my stomach growls for the food she has made. "Thank you! I have been practicing much more!" Rae puts the plate of food down in front of me and gives a motherly nod that she is proud. She turns back to making plates and I begin to eat up the food in front of me.

Sky's Perspective

The sound of a door slamming shut from the front of the house wakes me from a wonderful dream. I roll over to try and go back to sleep, my eyes still closed. My nose hits something but I can't tell what it is, I open one of my eyes only to see that I am nose to nose with Fawn. THis makes me jump up my cheeks getting hot. I look down at us, I am shirtless but seemingly have pajama pants on, and she has a silk nightgown on. Still a little princess if you ask me. I sigh with relief that we are both dressed and look back at her. She is sleeping peacefully curled up into my blanket, I move a few strands off of her face tucking them behind her ear. She actually looks really cute, oh god what am I saying!? I need to get out of this bed right away!

I jump out of bed and rush into the washroom to splash cold water on my face. Today is training day for her, there is to be no spot in my head for those kinds of thoughts. I take a deep breath and walk back into the bedroom to wake her but once I enter the room she is already gone. Did I just imagine that she was laying beside me?? No, that can't be right, I actually felt her presence ,her hair, her nose, her warmth. I hold my head out of confusion and walk to the kitchen where I hear the chitter chatter of voices.

"Good morning everyone." I say in a less confused tone, I look up and meet the eyes and smiles of everyone. Fawn is sat in her chair sipping her morning tea and a plate of food is laid out for me, still hot. I sit in my wooden chair that I have had since we all met, I smile back at them all as they return a good morning back to me. "Thank you for the beautiful breakfast Rae, it smells and looks delicious, and I just know it will taste even better." She chuckles and does up the dishes she dirtied up from cooking, Uri tries to help her. "Thank you Sky, are you and your crew training Fawn and a few others today?"

I nod sipping my coffee, it burns the top of my lip but tastes just how I like it. I set my mug down on a coaster so I can speak. "Yes indeed we are, we are going to set out and train them on sea. We are gonna push and put them all to hard work. I hope our little Doe here can handle it." I wink at Fawn teasing her, I'm not going to put them to the hardest work but I do want to see how hard they will work and how far they will go to become part of my crew. "Hey! This little Doe can definitely do what you men all do, and more!" Fawn says with a strong voice and smiles confidently, she sits up straight showing that she isn't afraid to push herself. "Well I will hold you to that little doe." I say with a chuckle and then continue to eat my food.

Hours pass and we are all getting ready for the day. Rae will be going into town to get some more supplies and crafts, Uri will be going to their magic school to learn more spells, and Fawn and I will be going out to my ship. It's been about a month since I have been with my crew and on my ship, the last time we were all on there one of my mates almost fell overboard. It was not a very happy yar har day for any of us. He left my crew after that, blaming me for him almost drowning in the cold sea. Which obviously it wasn't, he was the one standing on the edge handing onto one of the ropes trying to show off to one of the ladies on the ship.

But whatever makes him happy I suppose, he never worked anyways. I put on my normal wear looking more and more like a cliché pirate, all I'm missing is the hat; which is something I dont wear because in my opinion it looks extremely stupid. I am not Bartholomew Roberts, I am not Welsh pirate who raided ships off the Americas and West Africa between 1719 and 1722. So therefore, I am not going to wear a stupid pirate hat. I walk out to the front room messing with my sword, it's long and hangs on my side, the sheath is metal with carvings made by my great grandmother; it shines brightly when the sun hits it just right.

I hear the sound of heels walking into the room, I turn and find myself looking at Fawn wearing an outfit that is fit for a female pirate. "I was going for a Rachel Wall kind of look, what do you think?" She says with a proud tone of voice, her hand on her waist. "It looks amazing little Doe, you will fit perfectly into my crew!" I smile bright and hand her a Flintlock pistol with a hand made handle. "This was given to me long ago, I am handing it over to you now. For you to have and to keep yourself safe." She takes it very slowly and gently being careful with every move she makes.

She gives a soft smile, her eyes glossy as tears come to the corners. "Thank you so much Sky, it is beautiful." She hugs me tightly, but before I can hug her back she steps back and fixes her outfit and dries her eyes. "My apologies captain, are we ready to leave?" She stands very proper, her stance straight and neat as if she were standing in front of a soldier. I nod and open the door letting her out first, she trots out proudly. Proud to be a pirate, proud to be in my crew, proud to be by my side. This makes me extremely happy, it makes me feel better getting on my ship and doing my duties.

We make our way down through town and to the docks where my ship is seen. It is a large ship and very well built, it has been through many generations, many seas, many people, and many storms. How it has survived I will never get an answer to, but maybe that's ok; it leaves it mysterious. We step onboard the ship meeting the eyes of my crew, they all stand waiting for me; all of their eyes fall upon Fawn, the sea of eyes shining. I snap my fingers at them knowing what may come out of their mouths. "Good afternoon everyone. This is our new crew member that I will be training, Her name is Fawn" Fawn sets her small hands upon her waist and raises her head to look at them all. "Hello everyone, it is a pleasure to be standing before you all and I cannot wait to begin working alongside you." Most nod, most just keep staring. "Hello Fawn." They all chime in unison.

I watch her eyes scan the ship, a soft chuckle escaping from me. I wrap an arm around her shoulders and walk her further onto the ship, ordering one of my mates to unhook the ship from the dock so we can get ready to leave. I walk her up to where I stand to steer the ship showing her how to do it before we are even away from town. The anchor is lifted and we begin to float away. "Where will we be going today Sky?" I look down at her and say one simple phrase. "Wherever the sea may take us little Doe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note- Hello everyone! I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter, I have liked pirates since I was young because of the show "The Marvelous Adventures of Flapjack" so yeah! I even did research on some old prates for Sky and Fawn! Likes, and comments are greatly appreciated! Tell me what you think of these fun characters. Anywho, I hope you all have a great day today, tomorrow, and any other day! Chao~


End file.
